GOD DAMN YOU GWEN'
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Ianto finally lets-rip on Gwen- dedicated to anyone who's ever hated Gwack!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Torchwood or the team – aww NOT FAIR!!**

**Set:**** After Tosh and Owen have died – sob, not fair why did they have to die? Why not Gwen?**

**Author's Note:**** I think all you Gwack-haters will LOOOVEEE this. Ianto finally lets loose on Gwen! Hehe!! =) **

**I really do hope you enjoy this...**

**'…' for thoughts – in bold and italic.**

"**..." for speech – normal.**

**'GOD DAMN YOU GWEN!!'**

**In the Hub, about 7 in the evening**

_**'It's quiet, way too quiet'**_ He wondered as he swiftly descend the stone steps and made his way towards Tosh's 'NO! It's not Tosh's anymore! It's Mickeys'' towards Mickey's station. He quickly checked for any rift activity and the CCTV of the Hub encase Jack has locked Mickey in the cells again _**'I really hope he hasn't locked him in there again. It wasn't very nice to listen to his obscene treatment of the English language!' **_

No Mickey in the cells, no Jack in his office, no Martha in autopsy, no Gwen anywhere.

"Hmm, that's very strange." He mumbled out loud. "I wonder where everyone is?" He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Ianto?"

"Yaaa!" Ianto jumped and spun around pulling out his firearm only to come face-to-face with Gwen. "Gwen?" He said hastily, putting his gun down on the station, he could feel his cheeks starting to grow red. _**'GOD-DAMN YOU GWEN!!'**_ "You caught me by surprise."

"I kinda guessed that Ianto." She giggled slightly before becoming serious. "Do you think you an' I could have a chat?"

"Err.. sure, just let me make us some coffee and we can talk in the conference room." He replied smiling at her, he moved towards the kitchen area before stopping to say, "Do you know where everyone is by the way?"

"Yeah, Jack an' Mickey went to check out a report of a Weevil sighting in the centre of town and Martha went home early. It's just been me and paperwork before you showed up." She smiled at him and set off towards the conference room. _**'Lucky none of them are here, for me anyway.'**_

"Right." Ianto muttered before setting off to the kitchen again. He made them both a coffee, unconsciously making Gwen's favourite as opposed to the standard one he normally made.

Gwen was sitting in one of the chairs twisting her jackets' belt when he came in and passed her drink to her. He noticed her smile was strained as he sat opposite to her. '_**What's bothering her I wonder?' **_"So Gwen, what did you want to talk about?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee _**'mmm, I do love my coffee'.**_

"Well Yan... I err... I..." Gwen stuttered looking at the table intently. "I wanted you to know that I'm asking Jack out tonight and I'm hoping he's going to say yes so I need you to get a few things set up for me. Okay?" she gushed out still staring intently at the table. '_**Few! That's sorted'**_ She didn't notice the look on Ianto's face.

_**'…' **_Ianto couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe. He was too shocked._** 'She's going to ask Jack out! I have to say something, deter her, but how?' **_Err... Gwen, I don't think Jack will accept your invitation." He damn near whispered, his voice, as always, polite.

"I think he will Yan, he said to me when I first started that he wouldn't turn down my offer, so I thought I might as well take him up on _his_ original offer." She said airily._** 'I shouldn't have waited so long, someone could've have taken him.'**_

"His offer?" Ianto whispered, his voice not betraying his inherent fear and anger instead only his curiosity was betrayed. _**'Don't even think of trying it Gwen Cooper, or I'll make you suffer for eternity, and I can do a lot worse than putting you on de-cafe!' **_

"Yeah, he whispered in my ear, wanted to know if I was willing to stay with him the night. Of course those weren't the exact words he used..."

"Then perhaps he might have meant you stay the night and answer any alerts and calls, he mightn't have meant stay the night with him." Ianto was panicking, he didn't, wouldn't, let that panic seep into his voice or his face which was impassive again._** 'OH GOD!! What the HELL am I meant to do?'**_ "You may have simply interpreted his words wrong, you do that quiet often."

"What!? I don't misinterpret _anything_ Ianto Jones!" Gwen said indignantly, her gaze shooting up and finding Ianto's. She saw something in his eyes but she couldn't figure out what it was. _**'How dare he say I misinterpret things?'**_ "I know _exactly_ what Jack meant when he whispered in my ear and I won't sit here and allow you to be so cruel and hurtful to me!"

"Why shouldn't I speak the truth Gwen or are you unable to accept it, scared it'll hurt your _precious_ feelings? Well, if you hadn't noticed _everything_ you normally say hurts _someone's_ feelings! You're too stupidly ignorant to everyone else's feelings because _your_ feelings are more important aren't they?!" Ianto shouted at her, springing to his feet so suddenly that his chair flew back and crashed onto the floor and the table jolted as his right leg bashed the underside of it. _**'You have no idea how much you've hurt me with your words here and now have you? You stupidly, audaciously, venomous, belligerent fool!' **_"You have _no_ idea the pain you've put Tosh through, having it away with Owen, yes Gwen, _you_ positively broke Tosh's heart when you did that!" He spat at her, watching as her face turned pale at his words. "You never have any idea of the pain you're causing because you're too wrapped up in your own pain at being turned down or something-or-other!" He stopped talking so as to draw in a few much needed mouthfuls' of air. _**'You're too wrapped up in yourself you spiteful cow!'**_ "You've hurt my feelings, hell, you've even _hurt_ Owen's feelings Gwen, all because it _makes_ you feel better doesn't it? If we're in pain you're happy, if we're happy you're in pain and we're _all _expected to mope around and be depressed all because _you_ are!"

Turning away from her he leaned over to pick up his upturned chair when he heard a quiet sob escape from Gwen's lips. He stood and turned to look at her his face, for the first time, betraying how much hatred and pain was really inside him.

She briefly caught sight of his before her eyes welled with tears. _**'God! I didn't know! I didn't know!'**_ "Yan..." She croaked as she sobbed continuously. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that I hurt Tosh, or you, or Owen. I was too busy thinking about myself..." She wailed loudly. She brought her knees up to her chest, her feet on the edge of the seat, and buried her head in her hands as she sobbed profusely.

"No Gwen, you didn't know, you _never_ know." Ianto said harshly, his voice cold and his face, once again, impassive. "You're _always_ too busy thinking of yourself to notice _us_, so don't stop on _our_ account, that's be _far_ _too_ much to ask of the great Gwen Cooper." He leaned over and picked up her cold mug of coffee and his own before leaving Gwen to sob her little heart out. "We're not important enough to have our feelings considered by _you_."

FIN

**Wow! I've always wanted Ianto to say something like this to Gwen but he never has, shame really. *Sigh* It's be fantastic to watch rather than just read. I can already imagine Ianto standing, glaring at a sobbing Gwen *grin with glee* Ohhhh, I'm heartless!**

**Do tell me what you all think of this, I'm sure all you Gwack-haters will have enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**I might do another one but I don't know who Ianto should scream at next? Any suggestions would be much obliged.**

**Thanks for reading it, now just click the little button below and review it!!**


End file.
